Traditionally, web browsers have included a single window displaying a page of content. When a user enters a universal resource locator (“URL”), clicks on a link on a previously opened page, or otherwise identifies a given page, the browser application retrieves the contents of the selected page and displays it in the browser application window.
Tabbed browsing has been developed to provide users with greater flexibility, including the ability to enable multiple pages to be simultaneously opened within a single browser application window. Each open page is associated with a tab that can be selected by a user, and the contents of the selected tab will be displayed by the browser. If the user desires to retrieve a new page from a website without losing the content contained in an already loaded page, a new tab can be opened and the new content can be loaded and associated with the new tab without disturbing the content of any previously opened tab. The user can then switch back and forth between pages simply by switching between the tabs. Accordingly, in order to work on various webpages concurrently, a user can switch between tabs to call up different webpages, or place (and selectively arrange) multiple browser sessions next to each other and work within respective active windows of the multiple browser sessions. This is both time consuming and confusing.